Wanna Go for a Run
by Teenwolfislife
Summary: One shot of Malia and Theo Rated M for language and sexual content I Don't own teen wolf or any of there characters


_My God her ass was made for short shorts like that! She's perfect! I would do anything to fuck her._

Theo walks past Malia in the hallway as she is taking out a notebook from her locker. She picked up key tones from Theo. He smelled of lust and desire. He was aroused and it made her blush that he wanted her.

 _Ugh Theo is a bad guy he is working with the dread doctors, he tried to kill Scott and he's probably just trying to piss stiles off by trying to hook up with me._

Malia shakes the thought off as she walks into biology class. She sits in-between Scott and Lydia. Malia needed to cheat off Lydia to pass this test. The teacher clears her throat and begins class. "Since most of you all aren't ready for the test I'm postponing it to next week. Today we'll be doing a lab so you all better understand recessive genes for the test. Let's split up into groups: Monica you and Daniel work together, Ben and Nathan, Clyde and Jennie, Doug and Marty, Geoffrey and Lauren, Scott and Lydia, Malia and Theo.

Malia looks around the room; _Theo isn't even in this class, what the hell._ She turns around completely and he is sitting right behind her. Their eyes meet and Theo gives Malia a cocky, shit eating grin.

Anger flares in Malia. _I hate when he smiles at me like that. Like his evil plan is coming together. Ugh the full moon is tonight that has to be why I'm so on edge. Maybe I'll ask Scott if he wants to run tonight._ Malia looks up from her thoughts and Theo is right next to her. "You seemed distracted. Do you want to write or present?" Theo asked, still with that smirk on his face. "Ugh, ahh, I'll write; you talk." Theo smiled at her answer. _She doesn't mind me being in charge. That's good. Ugh her lips are perfect. I want to bite that lower lip. My God I'm horny; it must be the full moon. Maybe I could as if Malia would run with me tonight_.

Malia finishes the notes for the presentation and slides the paper over to Theo. His hand brushes against her fingers sending a chill up her arm. He sees his effect on her. He shifts in his seat to hide his arousal. _I have to run tonight!_ Theo thinks to himself.

After they present Scott and Lydia are in front of the class giving their presentation. Theo leans forward and gets close to Malia's ear and whispers, "Do you wanna run with me tonight?" Malia feels his breath on the back of her neck.

She closes her eyes and breathes out. _Get your shit together._ "Theo, do I need to remind you that we aren't friends." Malia says no moving an inch. She knows he can hear her no matter how quiet she speaks.

She can feel him smirking. "I know you need it as much as I do. All that pent up energy. It's like a thick fog clouding your thoughts isn't it?" _He's right. I do need this. I don't wanna regret this. What am I talking about? I can handle myself. If he tries anything I'll kick his ass._ "Fine, I'll run with you."

 _Fuck yes you will Malia._ "Theo, don't make me regret this." Malia says turning around too look at him so he knows she means business. Theo smiles and says, "I'll be a complete gentleman! Scouts honor." Theo puts up to of his finger knowing good and well he was not a boy scout.

They exchange numbers so they know when to meet up.

 **Hey Malia where do you wanna meet up**

 **Behind the school at 8?**

 **Ok Great I'll see you soon ;)**

Malia cracks a small smile at his winky face.

8 o'clock rolls around; Theo and Malia walk up to the school at the same time. She can see his truck parked in the parking lot. Malia is wearing short jean shorts and a tank top. Theo likes how much of her body he can see. He is wearing basketball shorts and a white tee shirt. He pulls his shirt over his head and throws it on the ground. Malia can't take her eyes off of his toned, chiseled body. _His chest and arms look so strong. He looks so powerful. Ugh, snap out of it! You're here to run and that's it._ Theo can smell her arousal. "Do you wanna lead the way or should I?" Theo says and before he knows it Malia takes off sprinting. Theo smiles and runs after her.

 _Damn she is fast and her stamina is impressive; we have been running for at least an hour and a half. Let's make this interesting._

Theo sprints up behind Malia and tackles her to the ground. They fall down together throwing up dried leaves and hearing twigs snap all around them. Malia gets up quick in a defensive position.

Theo is still down on the ground laughing. Malia growls as her eyes turn blue. "Oh yea sweetheart you wanna play." Theo says as his eyes turn yellow. Theo springs up and Malia charges him. He dodges out of the way making Malia run past him pissing her off more. Malia's claws are out. She runs toward Theo and slashes him in the chest. Theo roars loud and lunges at Malia.

He takes her to the ground and pins her wrist above her head. He shifts his body weight on top of Malia pinning her legs down as well. He was in control and it drove her crazy. Malia fought and growled.

When she figured out she wouldn't win this battle this way she retracted her claws and her eyes stopped glowing. "Done fighting me already?" Theo says as his eyes go back to normal and he shifts his weight off of Malia's legs.

Malia elbows him in the ribs and rolls over on top of him pinning him to the ground. Theo looks into her eyes and rolls his body up wrapping his arms around her. He kisses her deep, passionate and full of need. Malia opens her mouth slightly allowing his tongue to explore hers.

Theo moves his lips down her neck and his hand finds the bottom of her tank top. He slides his hand up finding one of her breasts. Malia is panting now.

She has never had anyone take control over her like this. It was overwhelming but sexy as hell. Theo slides her tank top over her head and throws it to the ground. She can feel his hard arousal against her. He lays her down and trails kisses from her neck down past her belly button.

He unbuttons her shorts and pulls them off of her. With her panties still on he pulls them aside and slowly slides his middle finger into her. "Oh, sweetheart I feel you; you are so ready for me." He slides his finger in and out of her making her back arch and her mouth part.

He felt her body tighten around him. "Not yet baby; don't cum yet, I'm nowhere near done with you." He slides his fingers out of her. "I want to see all of you Malia. Are you ok with that?" She nods her head and Theo takes two fingers and wraps them around each side of her panties and slides them down her beautiful, smooth legs. He lowers himself down her body and his tongue begins his assault on her flower. He wraps he arms around her thighs and yanks her closer to him.

Malia looks down and seeing his head bob in between her legs made her that much more aroused. She grabs a handful of his hair and pulls. Theo growls, pushing Malia over the edge; her body tightens and she throws her head back in ecstasy.

Theo crawls up her body so they are now face to face. Theo kisses her letting her taste herself on his lips. "You taste so good baby." Malia opens her eyes and looks into Theo's. She shifts her body weight rolling and landing on top of Theo. Malia feels his erection in between her legs. She pulls his shorts down over his cock and Malia lowers herself and takes him into her mouth.

Theo groans and bucks his hips up slightly. Malia bobs her head and using her hands gets Theo to the brink. She leans up and places his head at her opening and Theo bucks and slides himself into her. Malia gasps as he fills her up. Theo looks up at her and thinks _she is beautiful._ Theo starts to pump himself into her faster. Malia can't help but to scratch at Theo's back.

"You can't hurt me Malia. Scratch all you want." Theo says thrusting into her harder. Malia's eyes turn cold, steel blue. Theo can feel her body stiffen. He knows she close. Malia cums hard pushing Theo over the edge. He lets himself go and releases himself into her.

Malia relaxes and lies on top of Theo; each of them trying to catch their breath. Theo runs one of his hands through her hair. _This feels right. I could lay her all night with her._ Theo feels Malia relax even more. He can feel her breathing slow. He knows she is asleep.

Theo picks her up and carries her to his car. He drives home and places her in his bed. He slips under the sheet and thinks, _that was a good run._ He smirks to himself one last time before he falls asleep with his arms wrapped around her.


End file.
